The present invention relates to a video data transmission connector and transmission cable mounting arrangement which can be conveniently installed in a patch panel, a wall plate, or a surface mount box.
FIG. 1 shows a regular video data transmission connector designed for mounting on a circuit board in a video camera, or a video data transmission card in a computer peripheral apparatus. This structure of video data transmission connector can not be directly mounted in a patch panel, wall plate or surface mount box in building, or directly connected to a video data transmission cable. Therefore, the application of this structure of video data transmission connector is limited.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a video data transmission connector and transmission cable mounting arrangement which can be conveniently installed in a patch panel, a wall plate, or a surface mount box. According to one aspect of the present invention, the video data transmission connector and transmission cable mounting arrangement comprises a connector holder having a holder base and hollow shell integral with the holder base, the hollow shell of the connector holder having a top mounting block and a bottom mounting hook for installation in a hole on a patch panel, wall plate or surface mount box, a circuit board mounted in the connector holder, a video data transmission connector welded to a front part of the circuit board and received inside the hollow shell of the connector holder with a front receiving side thereof aimed at an insertion hole on the hollow shell for receiving a matching electric connector, an insulation displacement connector welded to a rear part of the circuit board and coupled to two opposite upright side walls of the holder base, a video data transmission cable connected to the insulation displacement connector for video data transmission with the video data transmission connector through the circuit board, and a holding down cap fastened to the insulation displacement connector to hold down wires of the video data transmission cable in respective wire slots in the insulation displacement connector. According to another aspect of the present invention, the holding down cap and the insulation displacement connector are fastened together by plugging respective upright mounting rods of the insulation displacement connector into respective downwardly extended coupling tubes of the holding down cap.